Ash's Fairy-Tale
by cane-jian
Summary: When Ash is five, he is attacked by a Dragonite, and while there is no permanent damage, he is left with a burning fear of dragon type Pokémon and dragons in general. Watch how ash choosing to specialize in fairy type Pokémon, combine with the trauma of the attack, change's his journey. (First story so please be kind.)
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I've found several stories on this website in which ash specialized in a single pokemon type. But I haven't found one in that was really completed. Also there were only ones where he specialized in dragon electric and a few psychic type ones. But I mainly found dragon type specializations. That got me looking for one where he specialized in fairy types. I couldn't find one, so I thought, "Do not expect others to do what you would not do yourself," and heare we are. You know… the best part is that ash can still get Pikachu for the same reason lance can have a gyarados.

Now this is my first attempt at a story so be feel free to be critical, just as long as it's not insulting.

Chapter one: why I fear dragons.

It was just another day in pallet town, and five year old Ash Ketchum and his mother Delia was visiting Professor Oak. It was just an average old day. A day that would leave ash scared and scarred for a long time.

"Mommy, can I go out back and play with the Pokémon? Pleeeeeease?" the boy begged, with a fave that resembled an Eevee using baby-doll eyes.

"Well, alright but only if Samuel says it's ok." replied the boy's mother.

"Please Professor?"

"Well ok ash, just stay in the field and don't go into the woods." Said Oak.

"Thank you professor!" yelled the overjoyed child as he ran off to the yard.

As soon as he got there he began running around asking various Pokémon if they wanted to play with him. The jubilant young boy was turned down before he finaly found a group of pokemon that wanted to play with him. The first was a large tan and blue serpentine Pokémon with large pink fins coming from either side of its head. This was a Milotic, though ash didn't know that. The next was a little pink Pokémon that somewhat resembled a strawberry gumball with feet blue eyes and a tuft of hair on the top of its head. Ash knew this one was a Jigglypuff. The last one, who actually mainly ignored him was a avian pokemon with a ovular body. Its wings both had a swirled pattern and its chest and stomach had red and blue triangles covering it. Its tail consisted of three feathers and its head had a three spiked crest, one spike red, one blue, and one white. This was another one he didn't recognize, Togekiss.

Togekiss flew him and Jigglypuff to the top of Milotic's head and they slid down like it was a slide. They enjoyed this game for about ten minutes before they had an accident. Ash and Jigglypuff were about to go down again when it slipped. It went down spinning like it had just learned rollout and, unable to stop thanks to its round body, right into one of the lakes.

When it came crawling out of the water, sopping wet, ash Milotic and Togekiss couldn't help but laugh.

Jigglypuff narrowed its eyes, glared at them angrily, opened its mouth and … sang. Now if you know Jigglypuff you know that when they sing, anyone that hears it falls asleep. The same was true for this one and they all instantly fell asleep. Milotic teetered, then feel, ash still one her head… right on top of Jigglypuff, trapping it and sending ash into the water. He woke up quickly and swam to the surface.

When he got there he found that not only had Milotic and togekiss asleep, but the whole yard! Thos in that jigglypuff had vanished (still under the sleeping Milotic) the only one who was still awake was a rattata at the very edge who was eating berries of a bush.

Ash walked up to the rattata but it ran into the forest. "Hey!" he called. "come back."

He then did something he regretted for the rest of his life. He followed. He managed to keep up for a while but after ten minutes but soon found him lost. He ran around, looking for the field. Eventually he found himself at the very edge of the forest. More specifically, the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea.

He walked up to the edge and looked over. The water was about ten feet below him. As he leaned on a large rock at the edge to get a better look, but the rock feel off. Ash managed to stumble away before he fell, and then was hit by the water resulting splash came up and hit him in the face. "… Cool!" he shouted, before running off to find a large rock. When he found one he ran back and droped it off, trying to reproduce the giant splash from earlier … and failing. Finaly after ten muinutes, he returned to the edge with a rock that he was certain that would do it. How he was even carrying it was a mystery, considering its size of it.

He hobbled up and dropped it not bothering to look over the edge. But instead of a splash, there was a loud _"Crack!" _before a gentle splash, as if it had hit something on the way down. Ash, curious about what happened, looked down. It HAD hit something on the way down. That "something" was a dragonite, which was now glaring at him and charging an ice punch.

Before ash even had time to scream he had been slammed it the gut with it and sent flying into a tree.

It flew up about twenty feet in the air and then allowed gravity to carry it back to the ground, landing with enough force to crack the ground. It started to march purposefully towards him, a dragon claw powered in each "hand." It graphed him around the left arm, making it a point to dig it claws in. it then spread its wings and shot a good thirty feet straight up. During this time ash managed to get enough air in his lungs to scream like he was dying. Which, if that had been allowed to continue, he might have.

The dragonite lifted one arm and looked like it was about to hit ash right in the head. But it never got there. Suddenly it was hit right in the face by a brilliant damage-dealing light. The dragonite, in confusion and pain, dropped ash as it fired off a dragon rage that struck his assailant. It didn't even flinch, and glowing white went after the boy.

Before ash had hit the ground, he landed on something soft and white.

He opened his eyes between his sobs of fear and saw he was on Togekiss. She had saved him!

She swiftly flew off towards the ranch to get help. Five minutes later ash was in a bed with a wet cloth on his head and bandages around his arm and a cold compress on his stomach. His mother was hovering over him like a cloud of smoke, fretting over every detail of "her baby boys" health.

'_When he recovers from this, he'll wish he hadn't from the scolding he's going to get,' _thought professor Samuel oak with grim amusement.

But what happened to dragonite? Well…

(Flashback to dragonite)

The pain in his eyes was just starting to lessen when he suddenly felt his legs become pain fully cold. As he opened his eyes he saw a large serpent with pink fins extending from either side of it head in fromt of him, freezing him solid with ice-beam! By the time he registered what was happening he was up to his shoulders. When he was immobilized, the serpent blasted him with a violet pulse of draconic energy. As he howled in pain the serpent lifted its tail above his head, it glowing with metallic sheen.

It came down and he went out.

When he regained consciousness, he was in a building labeled, Jennies rehabilitation center for violent Pokémon.

(Back to ash)

Ash had managed to explain what exactly happened as best he could. He asked who the pokemon that saved him were. He found out that they were named togekiss and milotic, right before jigglypuff came running in and begging for forgiveness, as this wouldn't have happened had it not used sing. As he fell that his mother smiled, glad he was safe now. But there was damage that would never completely heal. He would never be able to trust a dragon type Pokémon again, not unless it gave him a true reason to.

That was why when a week later, when the trainer of the milotic, named Melody and the togekiss, named Astru, came to the lab and told him about his adventures in Kalos and taught him about fairy type Pokémon, he swore to specialize in them.

End of Chapter One

Ok how was that,it is pretty short and I do think I could of dragged it out a bit more but this does get the point across.

And if you want to know why dragonite, I just don't like them and besides how many other dragon type Pokémon are native to Kanto? Outside of the dratini line that is. And just so you know, I do like dratini and dragonair, which is why I don't like dragonite. I mean, a serpent turning into a biped? How does it manage that change without a mental breakdown?! It's crazy.

Well I just rambled of point (I tend to do that a lot.) so that was chapter one. Tell me what you think. Just no inappropriate comment, (swearing in reviews) there might by the little kid that likes reading comments. Think about that before you try anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christopher was a coordinator … well… sometimes he was a coordinator. More often than not, this teenage trainer was off running errands for professor Oak.

Oak understanding Chris's love of participating in contests, often timed the errands so that he arrived in time to participate in contests. Of course he still strayed into gym battles when the leader was in town. Of all the gyms, he HAD challenged, only Volknier in Sinnoh, and Sabrina in Kanto, had beaten him.

He had only actually competed in one grand festival, despite entering six times. (Twice in Kanto, twice in Sinnoh once in Hoenn region and he just got back from WINNING the Kalos one) he was pretty laid back when it came to battling, but when it was official, always gave it his all. However, he more became a trainer for the companionship with his Pokémon, and the chance to travel.

He had gotten back to pallet town about a day ago and found about what had happened that week, he scolded his jigglypuff for about two hours, and then went to the Ketchum residence. While he brought Astru, he left melody at the lab, as she tended to get flowers crushed when she went places and he doubted she could fit through the door anyway.

_Knock, knock, knock,_ came the sound from the door.

"Coming!" came a voice from inside. After about ten seconds, a woman that appeared from twenty three to twenty four.

Delia looked out to see a young man wearing a green jacket and matching beret. He had purple eyes and his hair was almost white blond at the bottom and grew darker as it got higher, with the top almost brown. "Hello, my name is Christopher Stevenson, are you Mrs. Delia Ketchum?"

"Yes" she replied. "Why do you ask? And haven't I seen you before?"

"Well I heard what happened to your son from Professor Oak. You see since it was my jigglypuff that put everyone to sleep, I feel I should do something to make it up to your son."

"Now I remember you, your that boy shows up on occasion to bring Samuel research papers and materials for the lab. And come to think of it, didn't the professor say the jigglypuff belonged to the same trainer as the milotic togekiss that saved him?"

"Well yes they are my Pokémon; they prefer Melody and Astru by the way, but that doesn't change that I feel responsible." He replies to the question."

"Delia nods once, then realizes, oh, sorry, hear I've been making you stand in the doorway, you better come in." He smiled and came in, hanging his jacket on the coat rack and putting his beret on top of it.

They then walked into the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"Just water," he replied.

"Ok, just a minute," replied Delia.

Christopher leaned back against the couch; his arms stroking his togekiss who was on his lap (which looked ridicules, as thanks to the togekiss size, you couldn't see his face.) a minute later Delia came back in and, fighting of a fit of laughter, gave him the glass.

"So," began Chris, "Is your son ok? Oak said he was, but I want to be sure."

"Yes, ash is ok, won't be able to move his arm for a while and is probably going to be scared of dragons for the rest of his life, he has trouble sleeping from nightmares, but is fine overall."

"Could I see him? I'm sure that won't be too much trouble to call him, assuming he's here, that is."

"Well, I guess so. Ash, could you come down here!"

After a few moments, a boy with a cast on his arm came down the stairs slowly. When he get to the living room something white flew up to him.

"Hey! It's you, Hahaha!" Laughed ash as he one-arm hugged the togekiss who was rubbing her face into his cheek.

Christopher smiled at how affectionate Astru could be some times, stood up and walked over to him. "Hey there, I'm Christopher, and I think you already know Astru!" He said cheerfully. He then pat Astru on the head. "She's what's called a Togekiss, by the way. "Meet her in the Johto region when she was a Togetic, but when I was in Sinnoh I found out she could evolve again if exposed to a shiny stone. Since she's not a Togetic, I think you can guess what she did."

"Really? That's cool!" said the exhilarated youngster.

"Yah, she's a dual flying and fairy type Pokémon" he said with a smile.

"Fairy type?" Asked ash curiously "Oh, I forgot there not that well known here in Kanto, that's a type that is weak to poison and steel type, and resistant to bug, dark and fighting. There immune to dragon type attacks. They cause double damage to dragon, fighting and dark types. They are one of the best defensive types out there, since neither poison or steel types are that powerful offensively…

He continued to rant on, sounding just like oak did when giving lecture, and failed to notice that ash froze when he heard the words "immune to dragon type." After a few minutes, however Christopher looked at ash, face faulted, and then said, maybe I should be going, Mrs. Ketchum. Mind if I leave Astru?"

"Certainly, but may I ask why?"

Christopher frowned, and sidestepped reveling… ash and the togekiss had fallen asleep… still standing. "I tend to bore people when I'm not on stage." With that he went to the coat rack, put on his hat and jacket, and opened the door. When he was about to go through when he called over his shoulder to the, currently laughing Delia, "when they wake up, tell Astru I'll be back tomorrow morning!" and with that he was gone.

(Next day at 9:00)

Ash, Delia, Astru, and Christopher were all sitting having breakfast. While Christopher tried to turn here down when she invited him to breakfast, he soon found himself sitting there with them.

"Well Mrs. Delia, I have to admit that you make the best muffles I've ever had."

"Toge! Togey! Keeeeess!"

"And Astru likes the oran berries you put in hers."

"Why thank you, Christopher. You don't run the only restaurant in town without learning a few things."

"Yah moms cooking is the best! OW" ash had raised his am in the air when he was cheering on his mother… his injured arm."

"Ash! Don't make me put that arm back into the sling!" said Delia threateningly. "You don't need it hurt worse!"

Christopher smiled, remembering how his mother acted when he broke his leg after a roller skate accident including some stairs and a ... well a... banana peel. He smiled wider. He hadn't been able to look a set of skates in the eye since. Witch was unfortunate since he was actually pretty good when he was five and before….

"Don't go to hard on him, he's five!" laughed Christopher.

Hey, Chris? Said Ash.

"Yes ash?"

"Could you let Astru stay again tonight? I didn't have the Dragonite nightmare last night. And could you tell me more about fairy types? I promise I won't fall asleep this time!"

"Well, you sure you won't fall asleep? Its not that that I try to be boring, but still. And also, it wouldn't happen to be because there immune to dragon type moves, and your scared of dragon types would, would it?"

"Well… yes I guess so. And yes I promise that I won't fall asleep!"

"Ok Ash, but not right now, for now, want to hear some of my adventures?"

"Sure!" yelled ash, excited to hear his stories.

"Ok … how about the time I met the sky-squad in Kalos, and helped there new leader? That's a good one."

"The sky-squad? What's that? "

Oh, well you see, in kalos there's a kind of battle called "sky battles," and only pokemon that can fly can enter. Trainers that specialize in this are called "sky trainers." you usually only find them around cliffs and other areas you can hang-glide, since they were gliding suits. The sky squad is an major exception. Thanks to miniature air jets, the sky squad will battle anywhere there's open air. Catching the winds once up high enough in the air, and then turning off their jets, most of the time there battle take place hundreds of feet up."

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"Yes, last time I checked there are about sixty members, all of which fly together in one massive group. Like a flock."

"There are four leaders, Vestrō, the battle judge, who specializes in Pokémon that are ghost, psychic, and flying types. He makes sure that when a Pokémon faints or when one of the trainers is knocked for a loop, they don't fall straight to the ground and get hurt, or worse."

"The next leader is ice type specialist, Marisa. While she has more than one of the same Pokémon, the fact is she has a legendary Pokémon, a articunoo." Continued Chris.

"Wait, shouldn't she be leader? She has a legendary!" Ash stated.

"Well, that's because the second in command, Marisa's big sister, Glācia, has TWO legendaries, Zapdos and Thundurus. She specializes in electric types, and was the leader when I first met them. But, then she met a Sky trainer, who rose through their ranks like a balloon through clouds. He out flew her in gliding and outmatched her in battling. Now if you were to meet him, you probably wouldn't like his Pokémon, even though he is a nice guy."

"Why wouldn't I like his Pokémon?" asked ash curiously.

"Well, his four Pokémon are, Salemence, Altaria, Noivern, and … Dragonite. All of which are dual DRAGON/flying types. Since all their battles are three on three, he never really has any problems. Since two of his Pokémon are Pseudo Legendaries, Pokémon who are the actual legendaries equals when trained properly, he has managed to pull off victories over both Marisa and Glācia, with surprising ease, actually taking out there legendary birds with his Noivern rather that one of them. From what ive herd, he's never lost a sky battle when he uses his Salamence."

Ash, really wanted to meet him! So what if he only used dragon types? He sounded awesome! "What's his name!?" the boy practically screamed.

"Hmm? Oh, is, uh, oh that's right, his name is Queldrű Severs. You may of herd of him, he is a world record holder, fastest hang-glide in history. He's also a bit of a daredevil. Actually, that's how I meet him."

(flashback)

"_I was walking along by the side of a cliff north of lumiose city, I had heard that there was a group of sky trainers nearby, and I wanted to try my luck at a sky battle…"_

A thirteen year old Christopher was walking a cliff fifty feat to his left. He hadn't intended to get this close but thanks to an accident with a map, was stuck here until he found a way around the massive ravine. As he walked along, he noticed that there was a person standing on the very edge about a hundred feet in front of him, looking down. They guy, at first glance, appeared to be a cos-player, but off what Pokémon he wasn't sure.

He was about twenty feet away from the man, when he suddenly jumped off! Running up to the edge, Christopher looked over. From what he could see of the person as he fell, he was curled into a ball and spinning, about a hundred feet up he uncurled so his body was at a 90 degree angle to the ground. He suddenly threw his arms out wide, spreading what appeared to be a set of elastic wings. He slowed down suddenly, of course it surprised that he didn't dislocate something with the sudden deceleration, considering the stress on his arms.

When he was about to hit the ground, he was suddenly caught in an updraft. Coming back up quickly, he soon enough was back to the same spot he jumped from. "…and repeat," he said.

'_Now I wasn't sure at the time, but thought that he was reciting a pattern that he had done a thousand times.'_

"Hey! You got a death wish or something? Cause if that updraft hadn't been there you'd be a grease spot on the ground!" Christopher yelled in his face.

"Well, good thing I knew where it was, right? I mean I may be a lot of things, but suicidal, I am not. I just like the adrenaline rush you get from falling so fast! And I planed that jump for forty minutes, even had my noibat scout out the wind currents." The teenager replied, straightening and tightening his goggles, which had four to long … wire? Had long neon, glowing orange wire, and the lower ones having 8 shaped patterns. Coming out of his green, fire orange lessened goggles. Whether they were decretive, or had a purpose he didn't know. The entire suite seemed to be based off of a Pokémon that he hadn't ever seen, or even heard of before. With a usually dark green coloring, he had black flames painted around his eyes, and many black stripes.

"Well, ok, it your funeral," Said Christopher.

"_Sigh_ Anyway, what's your name?"

"It's Christopher Stevenson, and yours?"

"Queldrű Severs, master sky trainer, dare-devil and soon to be leader of the sky squad." He said proudly.

"Sky squad? You mean that wandering group of sky trainers that I came up here to meet?" Christopher questioned.

"Could be, want me to show you the way? I could, if you have a flying type strong enough to carry you."

'_In about ten minutes, I was standing on the edge of a camp. To put it bluntly, I'd never seen such a large assortment of flying types before, have I haven't since.'_

Cries of "Hey Queldrű , good luck tomorrow," "couldn't resist on more dive before bed," and "there's no way that loser will beat Glācia!" rang out as they arrived.

Christopher looked at him curiously when I heard this, and he smiled. "I wasn't joking when I said I'd be leader soon. I am fighting her tomorrow. Winner is the leader. There are usually five competitions to decide in one day, but after the first four yesterday, we were to tired for a battle so we waited two days."

"What are the competitions?"

"There's a straight flying race, lost that, a acrobatic flying race, won that, a finical strategy competition, lost that by about 2 percent, and if you're wondering we need someone to keep us from going bankrupt, and finally there's a Pokémon training competition, won that one in half the time she took to complete it."

"So all that's left is the battle?"

"Yes, three on three, no substitutions. My opponent is using Emolga, Zapdos and Thundurus. My team is Dragonite, Noivern and Salamence."

"What do you think your chances of winning are?"

"Pretty good, I took out her sister's articuno with noivern in my battle with her, and her Cryogonal and frost Rotom with dragonite. Her Thundurus is much stronger that her Zapdos, but I'm not worried about that, my Salamence can take it. In fact, I intend to have no unconscious pokemon at the end." He said that with a smirk. "Now, I do believe you wanted to have a sky battle?"

(Pause flashback)

"So did you battle anyone?" asked the exited Ketchum boy.

"Yes I did. I battled Vestrō, and his Driftblim. I ultimately won, but it was a tough battle. Actually I feel it's too bad I didn't record that on… the way I did for the "battle for leadership!" with that, he jumped up, pulling out a video tape, dashed over to the television and slipped it in. "You have got to see to believe this one!"

(Flashbacks back)

The screen showed Queldrű , and Glācia, both gliding, preparing to throw their first Pokémon.

"Noivern!" cried Queldrű "may the winds of fait guide you!"

"Make the skies tremble, Zapdos!" was Glācia's own cry.

The two Pokémon faced off against each other, waiting for their trainer's first order.

Glācia made the first move. "Zapdos, use thunder!"

"Dodgem and then Boomburst!" Queldrű countered.

The Noivern spread its wing, and then performed a barrel role midair, leveled out, and sent the attack straight at Zapdos before he could dodge himself. "Follow up with dragon pulse!"

"Shift right and wild charge!"

The Zapdos did just that, getting out of the way of the dragon pulse, and slamming into Noivern with wild charge. However, before Zapdose could get away, "super fang!"

With a loud, crunch, Noivern snapped onto Zapdos neck. "Now you know what to do!" Queldrű shouted.

Noivern positioned its body so that it was facing straight up, and its entire body glowed orange.

"Zapdose, use thunderbolt, close range!" Glācia countered. Zapdos struck Noivern with a said attack, but it wasn't enough. "Now use zap canon!"

Zapdos prepared to release the attack, but Queldrű beat it to it, "Now release it! Meteor pulse!"

With that, Noivern opened its mouth and pulse of violet energy into the Flying and electric types chest. At the centre of the pulse every foot or so was a Glowing orange sphere of draconic energy. Every one of those spheres exploded upon contact with the legendary, which was sent straight up. Before Glācia could give another command Queldrű ordered, "Finish it with dragon claw!"

Before Glācia had time to blink, Noivern was on the still unsteady Zapdos, and with a brutal blow to the back of the head it fell from the sky, only to be caught by Driftblims psychic.

She quickly returned her Zapdos and the referee called its defeat. "Ok then, go Emolga!"

Out came the flying squirrel Pokémon, ready to battle.

This time it was Queldrű's turn to call first, "moonlight!"

The healing move took affect almost instantly, and caught Glācia off guard. She had expected him to take the immediate offence. She recovered quickly and ordered "charge beam Emolga!"

"Use dragon rush!" Queldrű shouted.

In a flash they were attacking. The charge beam struck Noivern right on the nose, and caused some significant damage. Noivern, however came through with its dragon rush, slaming the little rodent with a powerful dragon shaped attach. However Emolga was still flying "Thunder wave!" Glācia ordered suddenly, and noivern had no time to dodge, being paralyzed.

Queldrű frowned. "Will you be able to move one more time?" he asked, and received a nod. "Good, then use U-turn!"

The dragon charged the squirrel, slammed into it, and reversed direction, suddenly getting sucked back into its poke ball. Queldrű smiled, then "Salemence, show them your might!"

The poke ball, painted green and orange, flew through the air, opened, released some white energy, and then seamed to return to his hand. The energy formed into a salamence, but unlike normal, this salamence was green and orange, in short, it was shiny.

This caught almost everyone off guard. They had heard him brag about his starter before, but he never mentioned him being shiny.

"Start with stone edge! End with rock slide," Queldrű said with a glint in its eye.

"Dodge it!" Glācia screamed.

But it was no use, the stone edge struck, made emolga flinch, and was buried under a rockslide.

Now gasps really ran through the crowd now. "Two hits?!" was the most common cry. This was certain to be interesting, no one was ever in this good a condition by the time that they battled Thundurus.

"Start off with charge!" said Glācia.

"You use dragon dance," countered her opponent.

Both Pokémon boosted their stats with the moves, before going to face off against one another.

"Thunder!" "Stone edge! Came dual cries as the Pokémon charged and fired their attacks, landing direst hits.

"Now use dragon pulse!" ordered Queldrű before they had even recovered.

His Salamence recovered first and fired, landing another direct hit.

"Thunder-punch!" came the lightning type specialist's worried shout.

"Grab it with fire fang!"

As Thundurus slammed its fist into the chest of Salamence, it was bitten on the should by Salamence.

"Now giga-impact into the ground!"

With a slam that's what it did. But its opponent wasn't down yet.

"Use thunder while he's paralyzed!"

With a flash Salamence was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Can you keep going, my friend." Came Queldrű's nervous call.

The roar of the Pokémon was vicious. Salamence wasn't down yet!

"Good, then finish this with Draco-meteor!"

"Charge beam!" said the now nervous Glācia.

But the charge beam was shattered into pieces by the falling spheres of draconic energy, ant the user slammed into the ground with the utmost brutality, fainting on the spot.

Before the crowd could react, a gloomy voice called, "Thundurus is unable to battle, meaning Queldrű and his Salamence are the victors!"

(End flashback.)

"Wow that was awesome! He one without any Pokémon fainting and using only two!"

"Well, it seems you forgot that the Pokémon were dragon types, Ash." Said Christopher, as he put the video into his bag.

"Ash visibly flinched, but put on a brave face and said, "Well I'm fine as long as they aren't here!"

"Good point. Anyway, after that he had one problem. Several of the people that didn't support him accused him of cheating, using stuff to increase the power of his Pokémon … well, his Salamence. Everybody had known how strong his Noivern was for weeks now. Some framed him, planted physically increasing … drinks in his bag."

(Flashback)

"I'm telling you! Those aren't mine! Somebody planted them!"

"Just face it! Your cheated and you're going to get kicked out for this!" shouted one sky squad member.

"Hey, I've known him for years, and he's no cheater!" argued one of the others.

"Oh sure jack, you just don't want your reputation ruined because YOU recruited him!" countered a third."

Finally Christopher stepped in. "let me see that bottle!" he snarled and ripped it out of the accusers hand, and, looking it over, he smiled. "Well, I know this stuff, and its effects. It almost dobles the attack power of the Pokémon using it, but it has two problems. It takes days to take full effect and about a week to burn out of the system. A simple blood test is all we need. And if you hadn't noticed, we're a, seven hour march from Professor Sycamore! I wonder how long it would take if we fly, hmm?"

Many of the members agreed they could make Lumiose before dinner. Soon enough they (Christopher and half the sky squad) were landing outside of professor sycamores laboratory.

Christopher knocked on the door. "Be there in a minute!" shouted the assistant. After opening the door, Christopher explained to her what was going on.

"…So, as you see, all we need is to give his Pokémon a quick blood test!"

"I'm sure that the professor would be glad to do one. I don't know any professor that couldn't do such a test… and, he has nothing to do and is bored stiff."

(Flashback end)

"True to her word, the professor was more than pleased to do the test. He was innocent. Afterwards I went to Officer Jenny and found out were you could get that chemical. There was only one place, and going there I found out that it was who got it in the first place. HE was the one kicked out. Any questions Ash?"

"Yes, who's professor Sycamore?"

Christopher face faulted, realizing that he had been talking about a man he didn't know. "Professor Sycamore is the Kalos regions professor, like oak is for Kanto. His specialty is mega-evolution."

"Mega-what?" said a confused ash.

"I'll start teaching you about fairy types tomorrow. If you don't fall asleep, I'll teach you about mega evolution. Ok?"

"Ok." Said ash.

Turning to Delia Christopher asked, "Could I stay here tonight? Professor oak hasn't installed a guest room yet and doesn't intend to for another year. Meaning, every time I come here, I have to sleep on the medical cot, which isn't all that comfortable."

"Sure, a friend of the professors is a friend of mine." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks. I'm going to go to the professors. I need to discuss something with him."

"See you later Chris!" said Ash.

"See you. Oh, and By the way, you intend on going to camp this year? You're old enough.

""Yes! I'm going," yelled ash before… "Ow!"

"Ash! Get your arm back into the sling right now young man." came Delia's exasperated cry as Christopher walked out the door, laughing again.

End chapter 2

Ok so just over four thousand words, 2.5 times the length of the last one. Of course, in this chapter I mainly I just introduced two of my OC's, Christopher Stevenson, and Queldrű Severs. Christopher I developed for this story, but I've been thinking of Queldrű for ages, a character that is usually the last thing I'd do. A type specialist, has a dragon type, and DOESN'T nickname his Pokémon. I also balanced him out, however, with some off the odder elements I like, him being a Pokémon cos-player (like Blaziken mask/Meyer, not like that odd guy from Hoenn, Nicholia) and a sky trainer. And guess what Pokémon he cos-plays, it's not that hard. Oh, an just so you know, Poke trainer X, I have every intention of completing been reading on this website since February (this year) and ninety percent of the fan fictions I've read are unfinished, many not being updated for months. So I know what it's like. Oh, and CoriKenny, is that Straw Hat Luffy I see as your picture?:) Because I've seen one piece episodes 1 true 481. Though, haven't watched any after that skipped the chopper-man ones and the ones where Luffy appears to be a law-keeper in a version of ancient Japan. Forgive if I got Pokémon names wrong, I wrote most from memory and my spell check doesn't include Pokémon names.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to let you know, this chapter will be full of time skips to about six months before the start of his journey. (Note, I'm taking some advice and putting this in bold.)**

Chapter 3

It had been about two months since the incident, and Christopher had spent half his time at the Ketchum residence (and the other half on a boat to Sinnoh and Professor Rowan's lab with info on evolution). True to his word, he taught ash a good deal about fairy type Pokémon, as well as all he knew about mega evolution.

However, Ash's curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to know more-more-more! Ash:"What is a "sludge wave'? Christopher: "A poison type move." Ash:"What's a moon stone? Christopher: "A rock that makes certain Pokémon evolve." Ash: "What's Moonblast?" Christopher: It's the strongest fairy type move, now listen ash, if you want to learn this stuff, pick one topic and stick to it!"

Fortunately for Christopher, who went to the extent of faking a mental shutdown to get away from the questions one time, Ash did go to summer camp, for about a month.

(First day away)

Christopher and Delia were having a conversation around lunch when he asked, "Hey Delia, I was wondering … whatever happened to ashes father? I mean, I haven't asked before because I didn't want to cause a scene with ash around, but…"

"Yes, I understand, you have a right to be curious. To be honest, I don't entirely know what happened to Redrick, in fact, while I know he was a powerful trainer, I don't know entirely what happened to him." Delia replied.

"He told me he was going to continue his journey for a year, and then left. Ash was about one, so he doesn't remember." She continued.

"So you don't know anything about what happened to him?"

"Not a thing."

"Hmm, so what did he look like?"

"Well, I guess like an older ash just without the Z's on his cheeks and brown hair."

"Ok, just wondering, you see I've come across a lot of wandering veteran trainers, and was wondering if I've met him, but his description doesn't remind me of anyone." Christopher said with a sigh.

"Well, that's fine, I wouldn't expect you to. Professor Oaks entire ring of associate haven't been able to find him, so it makes sense that you wouldn't"

"Yah, I guess, but I promise I'll still keep an eye open for him." Christopher swore, making Delia smile.

That night, before Christopher went to sleep, he went over that conversation in his head. _'I'll find him, I promise, I'll find him.'_

For Delia, the next few weeks were to say, boring. There was nothing to do since ash was away, except visit with Professor Oak, but he was very busily, and had Christopher running errands left and right. At least they were all in-region, or else he probably wouldn't of had any time to talk to her when he was back.

The only excitement was when Christopher suddenly called on one of the few times the professor had time to talk to her, demanding all of his strongest Pokémon (Astru and Melody included) immediately. Apparently, there was an extremely powerful trainer in the town, and he wanted to challenge him. But in the end, Christopher lost, and from what she herd, pretty badly to (I do believe that this is called an author note, any way, there will be more on that battle in later chapters, but until then, he lost to one of my strongest OC's. I'll probably put his character page on my profile page after I post this chapter).

But that was all over, ash was getting back today!

It was about three, when the children's summer camp bus came to the bus stop in pallet town. Delia waited for him to come off; it wasn't that long a wait, considering that only about eight kids from pallet town went the first thing Ash did when he came off the bus was complain about how him and Gary weren't friends anymore. Ash and Gary had, apparently both found an old poke ball when fishing, and getting into a fight over it, broke it. Then Gary insulted ash in saying how he was dumb in getting lost and attacked in the heat of the moment and… well you can guess what happened.

On the bright side, ash didn't seem to beat up about it, and at least he ran right up to his mother and gave her a hug before he told her.

Now the only problem was that he was back to his questions. Which meant Christopher was back to square one with his headache.

They were currently at Professor Oaks, and Christopher had been hoping to get some free time. After all, Ash could ask the professor. But apparently not! "Ash! Could you please cut out the questions, it's getting really annoying! I Know I know a lot of things when it comes to Pokémon, but I'm not an official teacher or anything!"

"Yet," said Samuel calmly. "I mean, you do have the knowledge to qualify for an official teaching permit."

Christopher rolled his eyes, and replied "Yah, I know, but I don't have the time to with all these errands and contests. Don't forget, I originally became a trainer to get the chance to travel. It wouldn't feel right to stop. Your errand just give me something to do when I'm not competing in contests."

"True, but you also have the skills to take an official junior apprentice, who would have to help you help me. If you took ash in two years, he'd definitely get the information he wanted," countered Oak. He then whispered "and keeps him out of your hair until he's grown more."

"I don't know. It would be a hard job, even just helping me help you. He would have to come with me on errands, and help me with research when I'm getting data for you. Besides, you're a better teacher."

Of course, ash and Delia were present, so they threw in there two bits. "Well, Ash will leave home when he starts his journey, so it would be good to get used to it, especially if he was with someone we know."

"Yah and I could handle it! Besides, the professor is even more boring than you!" Ash exclaimed.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself Ash, Delia, it will be two more years before Ash qualifies, and even then I'd need to get approved."

"Oh, but you could, right?" asked Ash.

"Yes, I guess I could… if you'd stop trying to give me a mental breakdown with all these questions!" he suddenly screamed, throwing his arms in the air and falling off his chair.

"Now, now, remember your stress levels!" said Samuel in a sarcastic voice.

Everyone began cracking up at that.

(Two years later)

"Well Ash, are you're sure you want to get through with this?" questioned Christopher. "If you do you're stuck with it for three years. You could also be Oaks student."

"Yes, I've been thinking about it for years. And mom says it's fine if I want to!" stated the young Ketchum.

"Well if there's no talking you out of it, then I guess us might as well make it official" replied Christopher after sighing.

He turned to a computer and then said in a secretary voice. "Please state your name."

"You know my name!" yelled Ash.

"Let me rephrase that. Please state your FULL name."

"Oh, it's Ashura Satoshi Ketchum!" called Delia from the next room.

"Thank you. Now, what is your place of residence?"

Ash answerers.

"What is your birthday?"

"May 22."

"Ok, that's it, now we send it in and it's official, so last chance to back out." Stated Chris.

"Of course, you're a great Pokémon researcher, battler and a top coordinator!"(Note: Christopher was beginning to regret winning the grand festival in Kanto last month, now he was beginning to get fan hordes!) Christopher smiled.

"Ok, but remember, I teach you what I think you need to know, not what you need to know. Got it?"

"Got it, Chris." He said.

"Ok, so we begin lessons tomorrow afternoon, then, ok?"

"Got it!"

(Next day)

"Ok Ash, today we're actually giving you a quiz to see how much you know about the subjects we will go over. We'll start with Pokémon typing, you know, the, whose effective against who and such."

"Ok Christopher."

Ash and Christopher were sitting in front of a blackboard, and trying not to be a bother to Professor Samuel, who had been kind enough to lend them the room.

After the typing test, which ash got roughly 75 percent on; they moved on how well Ash could guess what a Pokémon's type was after seeing a picture. The only two he got wrong in a row were Drapion(who he thought was a dual bug/poison) and Gliscor (he thought it was ground/poison) both of which were understandable.

"Ok, that was pretty good but you made some pretty big mistakes. Like ice being super effective against fire types. While it's true actual ice does a lot of damage, as it melts and becomes water, pure cold energy doesn't. Of course, I once beat an Electrivire, an electric type with only electric moves, DESPITE its ability! Ha!" Christopher rambled.

Ash just gave him an odd look.

"Oh, uh, you don't know about that. Electrivire's ability makes it immune to electric type moves, ad its speed increases."

"Then how'd you beat it?" asked ash.

A devilish grin spread over Christopher's face, "when a Pokémon's uses its ability to absorb electricity, they eventually reach a point where they can't use electric type moves, and it hurts to try. The pore guy didn't know, so he kept ordering thunder!"

"That's a good strategy! I'll try it some time!" said ash with a smile."

(Two hours later)

"So you used to be a singer in a band?" asked ash.

"Yep, it was pretty great, but I wasn't cut out for it." Christopher replied.

"You are supposed to be teaching Ash, Christopher, not telling him your life story!" came the roar of the onetime poke watcher Professor Samuel Oak.

"Got it!" Came Christopher's nervous reply. Then he got an evil grin. "I'm not going to argue with a former champion!"

"The professor was a champion!?" yelped Ash, before running off to ask him about it.

"Take that, oh wise one," muttered in an accent ash a groan from the Professor rumbled through the laboratory.

(Next day)

"Hey, it was true, wasn't it? You were a champion." Said Christopher to Oak

"Yes, but Ash didn't need to know that!" countered the older man. "He gave me such a headache with all those questions!"

"At least Gary doesn't need to know! He's too arrogant as it is." Christopher said… before finishing with something that nearly gave oak a heart attack. "Of course, if we told Gary who Ash's dad is then it might tone him down a bit…"

(Sometime before the year was out)

"Why did we come all the way to Sinnoh to see something that might not be here?" asked an exhausted Ash, who was trudging behind Christopher, who was apparently in better condition that Ash.

"This is a chance to see Darkrai, the legendary nightmare Pokémon! I need to get a reading on its ability, more specifically how it might affect the Dreamworld, there are stories in ancient times of how sometimes dreams came to life after getting hit by Darkrai's dark void attack when there are special anomalies!" said Christopher with a grin.

"Yah, I get it now, but why didn't you bring a map?" said Ash.

Christopher face faulted, "I forgot it at the last Pokémon centre."

"Great. Should we go left or right?" he said as he as they came to a crossroad.

"Alamos town is to the left, if I remember correctly."

"Well, at least I'll know which way to get there next time I'm in Sinnoh." Sighed ash.

About three hours later, they arrived at a cliff overlooking a lake. "You sure it was to the left?" asked Ash.

"Yep, that's it over there." Christopher pointed towards a town that was on a plateau in the middle of the lake. With a bridge that came across… on almost the completely wrong side. "If we'd have taken the right path we would be at the bridge right now."

"Aw, common!" Screamed Ash.

They were about to set for the bridge when a cry of, "Need a ride?"

They looked over in time to see a hot air balloon come over the ridge. "Hey, I'm Alice. Do you need a ride to Alamos town?"

"Yep, how you know?" asked Ash.

"You would be surprised how many people end up taking the wrong path." She said with a smile.

"Yes, that would be appreciated." Christopher answered her previous question.

"Okay, than get in", she said, landing the balloon.

They climbed in, and she turned to the Pokémon standing above them. "Chimchar, you can rise the balloon." The little fire type used its fire type moves to heat the air.

They talked about what Ash and Christopher were doing going to Alamos town, and see seemed nervous when she found out they were going to try and find Darkrai, but didn't say anything about it.

After landing (and Baron Alberto getting rejected by Alice, apparently not for the first time) the two left Alice went into the town square.

"So Chris, how do you intended to find Darkrai?"

Christopher smiled, pulled out two poke balls and threw them. "Shaman, Gypsy, assistance!"

His Natu and Musharna appeared. "Ok, gypsy, I need you to locate a large concentration of nightmare energy, and then tell Shaman. Once she finds a large concentration, teleport us to her."

With that one set off, and the other sat down concentrating.

"What now?" asked Ash.

"We wait."

After about a two hours, during which Christopher gave Ash a lecture, the Natu jumped up and teleported them. While Ash nearly collapsed, Christopher appeared and instantly fell into a crouch dragging Ash down with him, and quickly clamped his hand over the young boy's mouth, while looking around. "Don't make a sound, its right over there." He whispered.

He then released his hold on Ash's mouth, hoping that ash understood the gravity of the situation.

"Got it," he whispered back.

In the clearing next to them, leaning against an elm tree with "hands" behind head and looking at the clouds, was Darkrai. "Looks like he's not being very cautious at the moment, this is the perfect chance to get that reading on his bad dreams ability!" murmured Chris, taking some expensive pieces of equipment out of his backpack. One of them somewhat resembled a laser gun off of cartoons, except that those didn't have satellite dishes for ends and weren't connectable to a mini laptop.

Chris began to study the readings he got while keeping the satellite device directed towards the nightmare Pokémon. "Ok, this is good. This frequency is unlike anything I've encountered before!" he muttered to himself. After about ten minutes of recording (and Ash getting leg cramps) something began to interrupt the "nightmare field" and that got Christopher worried. "What's that sound?" Asked Ash quietly.

Christopher paused his frantic thinking to listen. "Sounds like a song to me." He froze. "When did it start?" he asked.

"About a minute ago," replied Ash.

Christopher listened a moment longer, before his device stopped receiving the signal! Looking around as rapidly as silence would allow, he realized Darkrai was moving… towards the source of the sound.

"Come on!" said Ash as he crept after.

"Wait, that's not a very… good idea and…oh what does it matter!" Christopher crept after as well. After about a hundred yards, they came across a park bench by the path. On which Alice was sitting, playing a leaf whistle.

"Where's Darkrai?" Christopher asked.

"No idea," Ash answered.

After about a minute, Christopher began pointing around his little satellite dish, mini-computer still in hand, and using it to look in all directions. It was quite humorous to see him looking around in all directions, he slowly began backing away from the forest, like something was about to pounce on him.

"Christopher? What are you doing? Came a voice as the music stopped. He jumped.

"Looking for Darkrai… again, Alice." He replied.

"Any luck?"

"Found it in a clearing back there," he pointed into the woods. She looked skeptical. "But that song interrupted its ability, and then it came this way." He began to point the device around again, until it came to be pointed two Alice's shadow, and it got a signal! With a flash Darkrai shot out of the shadow, and back into the woods, leaving Alice to nearly faint in shock. "See? I told you. But what was that song anyway? It began to interrupt the "bad dreams" and that was quite interesting. A single sound in the air was denying the self defense mechanism of the legendary nightmare Pokémon! Darkrai! And it didn't seem mad, it seemed to enjoy it."

"That was Oracion, a song my grandmother taught me." Alice began. "Come to think of it, Grandma said that when Darkrai first came here, she found it being attacked by several other Pokémon. She played Oracion and it called them. Darkrai has been around ever since."

"How does that work?" Questioned curious the coordinator.

"I don't really know… it's just that it always seems to calm down others who hear it, no matter how angry," she answered.

"That doesn't really make any sense. I mean, how one song does that is beyond my ability to comprehend."

"I don't know either, but it does." She replied.

"Does it have any words?"

"No, not that I'm aware of."

"Darn it, I have a bit of an obsession with ancient music, you see, and that song might have some historical importance. But I'm not very good with instruments."

"Yah and I liked it, could I learn it?" added the exited Ash, shooting out of his place in the trees.

"Well, I guess, but you would have to promise not to use it to catch Pokémon! And it won't be easy; the only instrument that it really seams to work on is the leaf whistle!" Said Alice.

"If you're apprenticed to Christopher, you learn to take difficulty!" said Ash as a certain Christopher face faulted, but he broke a smile when ash continued, "at least it's better than Professor Oak!"

Christopher sighed, "Why don't you two go back to town, I'm going to see if I can find Darkrai again, hopefully out of Oracion's rang!"

With that he turned and walked into the woods, leaving Ash and Alice to talk about learning Oracion.

(Three hours later)

Ash was sitting on the bench next to Alice, who was teaching him the leaf whistle. He was getting the hang of the whistle, well, as best as one could expect after an hour, when Christopher came floating out of the woods, coated in blue, fast asleep, and his Musharna behind him, holding him up with psychic.

Ash, looked at him for a moment, and then asked the Pokémon, "You or Darkrai?" knowing her tendency to put him to sleep when he begins to get stressed out. The Musharna didn't need to answer however, as Shaman came out of the bushed and pointed at her.

"Thought so," he said, face faulting.

(next year)

After returning from Alamos town, Christopher locked himself in his room, and tried to separate the "corruption" of Oracion of his readings on the nightmare energy field he managed to record. All in all he only got about thirty seconds of recordings.

At least ash had finally gotten the hang of Oracion, rather than sounding like "a dying Walrein" as Christopher put it. Now he just needed to get melody to sing along…

"What are we doing in the middle of nowhere again?" asked Ash.

"Looking for Professor Juniper," he answered.

"But she's not out her! She's back at HER LAB!" screamed Ash

"No, no wrong Juniper, I'm talking about her dad! He studies ancient ruins."

"Like those you're about to walk into?" asked Ash.

"Yes just like thoe-wait whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ohf!" he fell down a hole in the roof of an underground temple. "Oh those ruins," came the voice from the pit.

…

About an hour later, they were but running through a heavily booby-trapped hallway. "I assume that the ancient people didn't like visitors?" said Ash, trying to lighten the mood as best he could while trying to keep his rear end un-ignited from the fire traps.

"Yah, ha-ha, I bet they really don't like Cedric!"

They eventually found Cedric and his team, sitting in the only room they had found that didn't have traps lining the walls, exhausted.

Ash and Chris looked the exhausted researchers for a moment, then said, "Professor, pant… pant, Cedric juniper, I presume?"

"Yes," said the man that was the leader.

"Your daughter sent me, you left this at her place," he handed him a key.

"Professor, that wouldn't happen to be the key that you said, would turn off the traps? The one that you said was stolen?" asked one assistant.

Hey looks at it. "Yes, this is it!" Everyone anime-collapsed.

(After fighting through traps to get back to keyhole)

"Ok, turn them off before anyone else gets a rear end full of darts!" screamed one assistant. "Yah, or before I get more in mine!" screamed the victim.

"Was it really necessary to come with them Chris!?" screamed a certain black haired boy.

"No, but who knows when you'll need this dodging practice?" he replied. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for? Are you trying to give me a black eye?!"

Before Ash could reply, Cedric cheered that the traps were off. Everyone gave a sigh of relief and sat down before the dart victim yelped and jumped up. "Missed a dart," sighed another.

(two hours later)

"Finally out of there!" everyone said at once as they came out the door.

"Yes, but now the traps are off, so we are going back in tomorrow," said Cedric, causing everyone to groan. "Hey Christopher, you and Ash coming with… hey, where are you going?!"

"Keep running Ash!"

"You don't have to tell me twice! How'd we get dragged into this in the first place? We were just supposed to get some DNA samples from the juniper labs!"

"Don't ask me, we'll figure that out later!"

[One year later (sensing a pattern yet?)]

We see professor sycamore giving a speech. "… and that is my theory about the process of mega evolution, so what do you think ash?"

"…"

"Ash? Hello?"

"Oh, what? Oh yah, I'm listening!"

"… You fell, asleep didn't you?"

"No! I did not!" Ash screamed.

"Then show me your note's," countered the professor.

"No!"

The professor turned, face showing signs of surrender, but when Ash let his guard down, he lunged for the notepad, ripping it from ash's grip. Looking it over, he could tell ash wasn't lying, he hadn't been asleep. He had been drawing, more specifically, a cartoon cross eyed version of him saying "you came to learn about fairy types, but I'm going to blab your ear of with mega evolution instead."

"Ok, I get the point, I'll teach you about fairy types! Honestly, what's with you and the fairy class? You know it's considered by most to be girly, don't you?"

Ash stands tall and inspirational music plays in background. "Yes, which is why they are under recognized, Kalos is the only region that, at the moment, truly recognizes them! My err, dislike of dragon types, may have been the original reason I became interested, but after finding out that they were so underestimated, I decided that they needed to become more recognized! If I become an elite four member, or a champion while being a fairy class specialist, they might finally get the recognition they deserve."

He continued, "There only weaknesses are steel and poison, both of which have few offensive attacks, and those are rarely powerful! This makes them one of the best defensive types out there! Of course there main weakness is that they have few real offensive attacks, the most powerful being moon-blast and only one is a physical attack, so there not the best offensive Pokémon, but quite a few fairy types have very diverse move sets, which balances it out. Of course, I what to be a fairy class specialist, the same way that Lance is a dragon class specialist, which means that any Pokémon that is in the fairy egg group, or even resembles a fairy is fair game (A.N. hey, Lance is supposed to be a dragon trainer, but aerodactyl isn't even in the egg group!) meaning I have plenty to chose from. But In the end I don't care what people think of me, and I'll let my battling speak for itself, and anyone who thinks I'm being childish, can talk to it!" ash blinked twice, then, "ok, that last line sounded better in my head."

"You mean it wasn't pre-rehearsed?" Professor Sycamore asked, while pretending to take notes on ashes speech, causing Ash to face fault.

"No, it wasn't."

"Ok, just one more question… how do intend for me to teach you about fairy types if it looks like you know more than Valerie?" the professor with a smirk, causing Ash to blush in embarrassment at the praise. "Ok I guess I could teach you about the biology of some of the ones that live here." Said sycamore smirking. "Let's just hope that Chris doesn't get back from the "crystal sun-dial" as he puts it early. Of course, the readings he gets with that odd satellite looking sensor he made could prove invaluable to my research if the sun-dial is really related to mega evolution. After all…"

"Sycamore, off topic!"

"Sorry!"

(Six months late)

Ash, was at home today, while Christopher was still on his way back after losing the grand festival in Johto against his main rival (to be introduced in later chapter). While delia was making a celebratory dinner for her, the Professor Chris and Ash, said boy was sitting around his house with a work book that he had put off for a little too long, despite that Chris had told him to have it done by the time he got back, meaning Ash had to do twenty pages before dinner time, that is assuming he didn't get there early. He was currently doing true-false questions.

'_True or false, the evolution of Scyther, Scizor, has only one weakness, that's true. The fastest Pokémon alive is said to be Ninjask, that's correct to. Eelectross is weak to grounf type moves… is that true or false? Am supposed to take into account there ability? Or…'_

'_Knock-knock-knock'_ came the knock at the door. _'Just great,_ thought Ash_, two pages left and he gets here!' _true to his thoughts, Chris had gotten there.

He came into the living room, looked at Ash, smiled and said, "I remember putting off MY work, then having to cram! HA!" with that he turned and walked away.

After finishing, he came into the kitchen, and found Christopher washing his hand in cool water, a pained look on his face. His mother looked embarrassed as she said, "Sorry, should have warned you the oven mitt had a hole in it!" and it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Soon sitting around the table, more watching ash eat then eating themselves, Chris described a gourmet restaurant he had visited. "… but it still was no match for your restaurant Delia! Honestly, if we could get a critic out here you're "pallet house" be one of Kanto's top ten restaurants!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Mr. Stevenson." She said with a smile.

"Oh and ash, me and Astru wanted to give you something." He went over to his backpack. He pulled some sort of case out of it. Inside the transparent case was an egg, covered in blue and red triangle shapes. Ash stared wide eyed as the case was passed to him. "It's Astru and Shamans, so I foresee a future sight!" He said cheerfully. "But all joking aside, I asked Astru what she thought we should do with her egg, and she pointed to a picture of you, so I figured that she wanted you to have it. Personally I can name multiple times when I had her or melody sent over to me, only to find there futures and scales to be flawlessly brushed or shined, quite honestly I could think of no one better to take care of that egg, of course, there may be the problem of the infant taking on your procrastination problem!" with the last phrase the blond coordinator broke into a laugh, while Ash looked indignant.

"I'll take good care of it," he said with total determination.

(Six month before he starts his journey)

And he had, if the Togetic on his shoulder was any reference. It was also proof of how close the little bird, named Daze,(because he was born able to use dazzling gleam, and left everybody in a daze after using it) was to ash, as he evolved after chasing off an annoying machop, which meant he had high friendship with his trainer/caretaker.

Ash was walking to Professor Oaks, when he heard a "_munch-munch-munch."_ Going to investigate, he found a little yellow figure chewing on the electrical wires. Ash smirked as he crept up on it. After the… incident with the Dragonite ash had become much more cautious. He wore cotton pants because they didn't make much noise, and form fitting shoes that allowed him more control over his feet, and most of his attire was camouflage, black, or brown. In short, he could be stealthy if he wanted, and had on more than one occasion snuck up on someone.

He actually managed to get so close to the little creature that he was literally breathing down its neck.

:::{[(-)]}:::

The little yellow mouse, a Pikachu, was enjoying the feel of having electrical currents frown through its teeth, before feeling a hot breeze come down its neck. It shuddered, before realizing, the breeze was inconstant. Almost like… breathing! Spinning around he found his face less than six inches from a humans!

"Boo!" the human said.

The Pikachu panicked and shot a weak thunder-shock at him, causing him to flinch and fall on his rear, and the white bird-Pokémon on his shoulder to jumped off.

The little mouse spun to run away, shot off… and slammed into the wall of the building. Rubbing his head, he turned back around and forgot his fear and panic at the scene that met him.

The human was laughing! Meanwhile the little bird was giving him a "I told you so" look and saying that he told him it was a bad idea. The human, seemingly knowing what the bird was saying, replied, "I know, but you have to admit, that look was priceless!"

The Pikachu blinked. That was supposed to be a joke!? That realization made the electric rodent mad. Marching up to the human he screamed "Pika Pika! CHU-CHU PIKAAA!"

The human however, seamed unafraid of the outraged little rodent. He just smiled and said, "Hey, cant you take a joke? I know you're probably mad I scared you like that, but I just couldn't help it."

The little rodent gave him an unimpressed look, then turned and walked away, still grumbling. The human followed, and the rodent, sensing this, turned and gave him a questioning look.

"I just wanted to warn you," he said, "you should really stop chewing on those wires. If Professor Samuel catches you chewing on those, he'll catch you for sure."

The Pikachu blinked, than broke down laughing himself. _'That old man? Catch me? That's ridicules!' he thought.'_

The human frowned. "I'm serious he'll catch you."

The Pikachu gives him an unimpressed look.

The humans frown deepens, the he says, "I'll make you a deal. My journey is going to start in about half a year. If you keep doing this, and he catches you, you have to show me to some stirus berries. If he doesn't, ill go to the old log a hundred feet from the path on route 1, and I'll spend the first day of my journey finding you as many berries as you want. Deal?" he extended his hand.

The Pikachu though about it, smiled and shook his hand. _'After all, what were the chances the old geaser could catch me? It's not like this decision can change my life!'_ he thought.

Oh how wrong he was.

End chapter 3.

**OK, taking some advice and putting this in bold. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! How fast I write is dependent on how much fun I'm having, and this was more like I had to write it to explain some things, and because I wanted to flesh out the time between when ash apprenticed to Christopher and when he starts his journey. I also for shadowed my most OP character, who I will go add to my profile page after posting this chapter. Well, 5,452 words at least! That's the most I've ever written on a single subject! Once again, sorry for about how long it took. Ok, the last time I posted was November sixth, and it is now December 3, two hours from midnight. Yikes! SORRY!**

**Until next chapter, cane-jian out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I think that I got ash and Pikachu's personalities last chapter, and I tried to get them right in this one. I think that I definitely need improvement, but that, I guess, is why I joined. I want to be a fiction author, and think that seeing people's reactions to my fanfiction at the moment, and Pokémon, star-wars, the inheritance cycle [Christopher Paolini[(no, that is not how I came up with my OC's name)] and I have a interest in Redwall(I find it kind of ironic that Brian Jacques died almost exactly a year before I began reading) I have tried doing a Redwall fanfiction on another, but I lost interest by chapter 3. But enough about me and my life, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 4

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday happy birthday to you, and many more!" _came the united song of many of the professor's researchers, there children, Oak himself, and his mother. Unfortunately Chris couldn't be here, as he was at his aunt's, as she had gotten horribly sick, and he had to be there, as his mother was dead and his dad had a constant depression since.

"Ok Ash, time to open your presents!" called his mother. He went over to the pile on the table, and opened them one by one. There was a waterproof flashlight, a Swiss army knife, a custom Pokedex from the professor, embarrassingly, new underwear from his mom, a guidebook to how to approach wild Pokémon (he didn't really need that thanks to Christopher's lessons, but he could always highlight it as a way to remember the important stuff ). Then he came to Chris's present. It wasn't wrapped, as he had mailed it.

Inside was a lot of bubble wrap, and it appeared to be separated into several layers of Styrofoam. The first layer was what appeared to be a flat tablet. It was a modified version of the Holo caster of Christopher's own design, which allowed one to talk over any device with both a screen and voice functions, as well as an internet function that automatically plugged into a Pokémon centers wifi. Next was what appeared to be a journal, identical to Chris's. In short, it had a bronze, airtight case with a key-lock, but no key! Figuring it was on one of the next two layers, but the next layer only found note. It read "Hello Ash, Happy birthday, sorry I can't be there, but I sent you this set of presents. Also, since you plan on going to Kalos last, I figured it would be I while before you got these yourself, so I got you them early. Watch out for the one with your key, can be a real prankster (if you've seen, then you know what I mean. Hey, rhyme!)

Ash moves the last piece, and there they were. Two poke balls. One was blue, with a deeper blue diamond shaped sticker. The other was silver with a golden key. He picked them up, before throwing them up and saying, "come on out!" Two Pokémon materialized in front of him as he caught the balls on the way down.

One was a Pokémon that's body looked like a grey rock with blue crystals. Towards the top there was what appeared to be a ring of white fur, before a little round head with big blue eyes, and a blue crystal in the middle of the top. It was a Carbink.

The next was a little silver circular Pokémon that looked like a key ring. Its head was a sphere with a white face with a pink oval forehead, and its face looked like a keyhole with a dot on either side. It was a klefki.

Ash's eyes widened, while the Carbink blinked and said its name cheerfully. The Klefki hovered around his head, before coming to a stop and looking him right in the eye. Ash, overcoming his shock, smiled and said, "Hey, my name is Ash! You're Klefki, right?" the creature looked at him a bit longer, and then gave the closest it could give to a smile.

"Ash, what are those?" asked one of the people present.

"They're fairy types native to the Kalos region." He explained. "I guess that it could be as many as six years until I could catch these normally, as I intend to go through the regions in order of distance from Kanto, so Kalos would be sixth. Thus Chris decided to get them for me early, as it would be annoying to wait that long, since they're some of my favorites." He said smiling at the two Pokémon, who gave him happy looks right back. Then, everyone laughed as Daze flew up to them and tried dragging them away to show him his stuff!

"Every one smirked and rolled their eyes at this, while Ash smirked. "Well daze, looks like you got those new friends a little early, huh?" he chuckled as they followed him through the door. Most likely he wanted to show them his bed and toys. Nobody had a doubt in their minds over what ash's started would be!

Ash turned to the crowd, "Is it time for cake yet? I'm hungry." His stomach got the point across with its Charizard impression. Everyone laughs.

(Meanwhile upstairs)

:Poke-speech translator activated:

"And that's my red ball, had that since I hatched, there's my favorite blanket, and this is ash's hat. Don't touch! He had to send like, a million post cards to get that! well, actually, if he spelled his name properly the first nine hundred ninety nine thousand, nine hundred ninety times, he would have only needed one, but he was a bit excited, and wrote to fast and got it blurred…"

Daze rambled on and on, excited to finally have someone to talk to that could understand what he was saying. While Ash almost had its down, he tended to get words mixed up, like how he tended to get "cold" and "hungry" mixed up, and thus sent him outside, or set him by the fire when he was hungry!

"…and this is where Delia sleeps…" the other two were interested in the building, but they also wanted to get to know there new trainer, and thus, were trying to escape Daze's tour. But Christopher had warned him about how to expect Daze to react.

"Hey, Daze is it? We were wondering if we could go get to know Ash. You see, we were told he's really fun to be around, and I and Carbink never really had any friends, so could we please get to meet him?" the Klefki begged.

"Oh sorry, I just got so excited about having now friends and the suspense of having to wait at least two weeks got to me! Come on! I bet he's trying to pin the tail on the Rapidash, and is going to get Oak instead! With that, he shot down the stairs, and out the door. The Klefiki and Carbink fallowed and came out the door in time to see, Professor Oak jump straight up screaming with a flaming paper tail.

"Glad I never accepted that bet," murmured the Klefki. The Carbink fell laughing.

(Back With Ash)

"Sorry professor! That was not intentional!" Ash promised. "But not unexpected," someone murmured.

Ash turned as he saw that the two new Pokémon had come out of the house. "Hey guys, how was the tour?" he asked, causing both of them to give Daze a dirty look, before the Carbink broke down laughing. Ash sweat dropped. "I assume he got really excited and dragged you around?" he smiled after saying this. It was very unlikely that this ISN'T what happened. He was proven right when they nodded.

After the party ended (and Ash knocking the professor in the punch bowl) Ash was sitting around his house talking to his two knew Pokémon. The Carbink was rather quite but laughed a lot, while the Klefki, who was male, was quite curious and tended to stare at things, which could get a little creepy. It also tended to fly circles around its trainers head.

He was currently trying to figure out names for them. "… Jewel? No. Crystal? No quite. Glimmer? Definitely not. Say, what do you think about Sapphire?" receiving a nod and a joyful "Car!" from the fairy/rock type. He turned to the floating key ring. "What about Keeper for you, since you're the "keeper of the keys." What do you think boy?" the klefiki began chanting its name a spinning circles around Ash's head, making the now ten year old smile.

Then he looked out the window and sighed. "I can hardly wait four more days! Then I'm a official trainer."

"Just make sure you can fall asleep that night!" came his mother's voice from the kitchen where she was doing the dishes. You usually stay up to late watching the Pokémon league finals!"

"Yes mom." He said in a depressed tone.

(Three days later)

"Can't I stay up? Please, I what to say high when Chris gets back!" begged Ash.

"Sorry Ash, but it's still no." Delia answered. Secretly there was another reason she couldn't let ash stay up. He, Christopher that is, had called earlier that day and made her promise not to let ash stay up, as there was something he didn't want him to learn. "You can say hello to him in the morning, so go to bed!"

Ash obeyed, but stayed awake. When he hered the door open, he whent to sneak out of his room, but herd his mother cooming. He dashed backinto his bed as fast as he could, dived under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

The door opened enough for his mother to look into the room, and then closed silently."is he asleep? Came a whisper, obviously male, Chris's voice, outside.

"Yes, he is,"came the reply.

"Good, I don't what ash making any dumb mistakes considering what I'm about to tell you."

The sound of footsteps followed . . .

. . . As did an extremely curious Ash! Slipping down the stairs he hid around the corner of the kitchen and listened as they talked over tea and coffee (as Chris couldn't stand coffee).

"Ok, so Delia, I have to admit, I haven't been off helping my aunt for the past two months, she recovered almost three weeks ago, and I've been searching mount silver since. Pleases do not interrupt me until I'm finished speaking. Now I looked up your husband's trained card, but there just wasn't any "Redrick Ketchum's in the base. But then I looked up "Red Ketchum." I photocopied the picture, and went to see the gym leaders he had fought, to see if they would be of any help."

"Speaking of them, what's with them and naming their kids after themselves? I mean, Brock started to go by his middle name, flint when he named his first-born Brock . . . alright so misty died in childbirth, so there last daughter being named after her was the dads choice, but still! Also, the member of the Kanto elite fours name is technically Lance the II. And . . . gah! I started ranting, sorry!"

Anyway, because they weren't the originals, that this Red faced, so they couldn't help, but all the others recognized him . . . well, except Sabrina, who still won't let me come into her gym since I beat her last year! Anyway, they said it was "hard to forget someone as important as that." I eventually contacted lance, the ORIGINAL, mind you, the one that retired five years ago, and asked him. He actually referred to the guy as Redrick, not Red! But anyway, I asked what happened to him. I went to mount silver, multiple times actually, but had to come back each time. I finally made it to the top though, and now, I found him. I managed to convince him to tell me his story, but . . . refused to tell me names. Either way, he didn't catch me taking a picture of him. Is this your husband?"

There was a gasp, and the sound of glass breaking, and then, "that's my husband!"

End of Chapter.

**Ok, so this chapter stinks'. After posting the last chapter, I stopped writing until Boxing day! Well, I think the first chapter was shorter, but still. Also, I'm not revealing what else Christopher tells, Delia, or what Ash overhears. But this is still going to be one of the biggest keys to the plot. So yah, chris found Red(rick) Ketchum, and now knows why he left. Don't worry, he had a good reason! Its actually a theory I have about ash's dad being Red that I will post once all is revealed in my story and it will apply to ALL my story's. I came up with the idea that the gym leaders name their kids after themselves after I watched Pokémon origins and thought, "Why is Flint the gym leader instead of Brock?" before he introduced himself. So just so you know, I 'm not going to use the comic's for this, in fact, the only sources I'm using for this is the normal anime, and Pokémon origins anime. Don't like don't read, as some people put it.**

**Also, might as well tell you this, I intend to have ash capture multiple legendaries, but don't know which. I really want to add some of my personal favorites, but most of them are psychic types. I'm thinking about Mewtwo, Victini, Celebi, Cresselia, Shaymin. I am without a doubt adding Victiny, shaymin, Cresselia, and Diancie. He is going to be extreamly close to mewtwo even if he doesn't catch him. Like nearly Pikachu close.**

**Also, I'm thinking of doing a Unova region rewright, as I have yet to encounter one that's finished. But anyway, it's almost 1:00 am, I didn't sleep well last night, and I'm not thinking entirely properly, so forgive my spelling, grammar, and other mistakes as . . . nevermind! I'm posting this before I fall asleep typing! Good night! Oh, I better do a disclaimer, I do not . . . **_**yawn . . . own . . . . . . Snore!**_** (authers sister slaps him awake!) Ok I'm awake! I do not own pokemon and the only profit I make of of this is the advice I can get from others! Now goodnight! Sorry if I sound like a Ebenezer Scrooge, but I'm sleepy!**


End file.
